Making a Deal (Crowley x Reader)
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: When your sister is given only one week to live, you decide to take matters into your own hands. You decide to make a crossroad deal. But when the King of Hell shows up you can't help but be frightened and attracted to him all at the same time.


Making a Deal

(Crowley x Reader)

You knew this was a bad idea but you had no other choice. Your younger sister, Harmony, was dying of leukemia and you had promised your mother, on her deathbed, that you would always protect her and keep her safe. Which is why you found yourself at a dirt crossroad burying a little box full of this and that, tears slowly falling down your cheeks. After padding the ground you stood up and looked around. You weren't sure what you were waiting for till you turned and saw an older man, with hair slicked back in a business style and wearing a black pants suite. You quickly wiped the tears from your eyes.

"Hello darling." Is all the man said as he gives you a once over.

"Are . . . are you a Demon?" You ask not sure what to make of the look he was giving you.

"Oh I'm not just any old Demon." He smiled closing his eyes and when he reopened them they were blood red. "I'm the King of Hell."

You step back, not sure if you wanted to go through with this anymore. Dealing with a Demon was bad enough, but the King of Hell himself! This was way more than what you bargained for.

"We aren't getting cold feet now, are we? Then what is your sister going to do." He asked taking a step towards you.

You stop backing up as shock/horror came to your face. "How do you know about her?" You barked as he continued towards you.

"Like I said, King of Hell. I know everything. Like I know that your little sister only has a couple days left before her Leukemia takes her down to me." He stated in what you finally recognized as a Scottish accent.

Having him tell you how long your sister had left made your heart break, the doctors had told you this but you didn't want to believe it.

"Can you save her, your majesty?" You ask keeping eye contact with the king.

"Oh come now. No need to be so formal, darling. Name's Crowley and your (Y/N) if I'm not mistaken." He smiled down at you, cause he was about a head taller than you.

"Yes. Well Crowley, can you cure my sister's leukemia or not?" You ask again, with a little more determination in your voice. By now you were starting to get a little frustrated with the Scottish King, but you could help but be a little attracted to him.

"Oh I can cure her but you'll have to give something in return." Crowley informed you giving you a once over.

"Ya my soul right? In 10 years you'll come and find me and take my soul." You say not sure if you like the glint that had appeared in the King of Hell's eyes.

"Normally yes. But for you I'm going to make an exception." Crowley smiled wickedly moving a stray piece of (H/C) behind your ear.

You shuttered slightly at the contact but for some strange reason you didn't want him to stop.

"I'm going to let you keep your soul. You will live a long happy life but . . ." Crowley started to explain, looking deep into your (E/C) eyes.

"B-but what?" Your voice cracks out as you felt yourself start to go weak at the knees from the eye contact.

"You have to come live with me at my manor." Crowley finally spits out pulling you from the weird daydream you were having.

You step back again, fear suddenly cursing through your body. "Wait! What? Hell no!" You cry finally realizing how bad this idea truly was.

Crowley just shrugs his shoulder and puts his hand in his pockets. "Then I guess your little sister will die. I hope you can live with yourself." He smirks before turning and starting to walk away.

Your heart drops at the thought of losing your sister. You let out a breath. "Wait! Please don't go." You call after the King as you start to walk towards him.

You watch Crowley stop and slowly turn to face you, a big smile on that ridiculously handsome face of his.

"So we have a deal?" He asks as he helps you close the gap in between the two of you.

"Yes okay. We have a deal! You save my sister and I'll come and live with you." You sigh looking down at your feet.

"What a smart girl you are. Now all we have to do is seal the deal." Crowley informs you as he lifts your chin with a gentle hand.

"And how do we do that?" You ask looking back up at him and sure enough the glint had returned to his eyes.

"How else darling? We seal it with a kiss." Crowley tells you in a matter of fact tone.

You tilted your head in confusion. "That's it? No swapping blood? No blood sacrificing rituals?" You asked in aw at how easy it was to make a deal with a Demon.

Crowley simply laughed. "What do you think we are? Barbarians? All we have to do is share a simple kiss and the deal is sealed." He laughed while shaking his head at your naiveness.

"Fine but before I fully say yes and move in with you I want to make sure my sister is okay." You tell him.

"You don't trust me? Aw darling, now that hurts." Crowley said with a fake hurt voice. For being a king he was pretty sarcastic.

"Do we have a deal?" You ask this time, keeping your eyes on Crowley.

Crowley thought for a moment then stepped forward till he was standing right in front of you. "We have a deal." Is all he said before leaning forward and placing his lips to yours.

At first you resisted than your body seemed to take on a mind of it's own. You soon found yourself reaching up and wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your body to his. After what felt like eternity he pulled away causing you to stumble forward slightly. You looked p at the King with confusion because you didn't want him to stop kissing you. You never wanted him to stop. While the two of you had been intertwined these pictures of the two of you kept flashing in your mind. Everything from sitting in front of a fireplace, with his arms wrapped around you, to getting better acquainted in a giant king size bed. You heard him say something, snapping you out of your daydream.

"W-what?" You ask shaking your head, trying to get these pictures out of your mind.

Crowley let out a little laugh. "I said . . . There you go. Your sister is cured." Crowley smiles down at you.

You couldn't believe it. After years of watching your little sister suffer it was all over. You could feel tears start to form in your eyes, you were so happy. You looked up at the man who had saved her life and all you wanted to do was throw your arms back around his neck and kiss him.

When Crowley saw the tears in your eyes, he tilted his head in confusion. "Oh come now. Cheer up. You should be happy." Crowley tried to reassure you placing his hands on your shoulders.

You laughed. "That's why I'm crying." You smile as your phone starts to ring. You reach into your jean pocket and pull out your (C/P) and read the Caller ID. You heart skips when you realize it's your sister. You quickly answer and place the phone to your ear.

"Hello Harmony? Ya, it's me. How did the . . . They said what? Really! Oh Hun that's great! I'm so happy for you!" You state happily into the phone. You cover the receiver with your hand. "The doctors are calling it a miracle! Her leukemia is gone!"

Crowley smiles down at you as you hear your sister say something. "What? Oh just telling a friend the good news." You look back at Crowley when you realize this is the last time you will ever talk to Harmony again. Causing tears of sadness to replace the ones of happiness. "Oh Harmony. I have to go now. What? Oh ya I'm fine. I'm just so happy for you. I love you and good-bye." And before she could ask you what was wrong you hung up the phone and bowed your head.

You felt two gentle hands land on your shoulders causing you to raise your head. You look up at Crowley ad all your sadness leaves you. You were going to miss Harmony greatly but this had to be done. Crowley lifted a hand and wiped away the tears that were falling down your cheeks.

"It's time to go darling. I promise living with me won't be all that bad." The King reassures you.

And as you looked into his eyes, you knew he was right. It wasn't going to be all that bad.


End file.
